El inicio de los BIG SIX (Rise Of The Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons)
by lacoliflorindomable
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde que Rapunzel, Jack Frost, Hiccup y Mérida se conocieron, pero han perdido la comunicación o por lo menos algunos. Ellos deberán reunirse para enfrentar nuevamente a sus miedos pero... ¿Quién es Elsa y cómo la conoces? dijo Mérida apuntando con su arco y flecha.
1. Chapter 1

**Es el primer Multicrossover en el que me enfocare en RISE TO THE BRAVE TANGLED FROZEN DRAGONS basado en su realidad de reinos y poderes. AQUI EL PROLOGO O TRAILER COMO DIGAN! ,... COMENTEN PARA SEGUIR LA HISTORIA.**

-¿ que sucede, cariño? - dijo la reina Eleonor mientras se sentaba para estar a la altura de la chica.

\- estoy bien - respondió de forma autómata.

\- Mérida, querida tu y yo sabemos que no es así - dijo Eleonor.

La pelirroja le dio la espalda a la reina, ella no quería hablar del tema, y al parecer Eleonor, su madre y reina de Dumbroch, sabia que no iba obtener respuestas concretas en ese momento. Porque en tan solo unos segundos, la pelirroja se encontraba sola en su habitación.

Mérida suspiro.

Mientras tanto en un lugar lejano un chica de pelo rubio, corría y jugueteaba con toda la gente de su reino.

\- Vamos Eugene - dijo esta, al ver que el chico que la había rescatado la miraba constantemente.

\- No se bailar - mintió, intentando evadir lo que decía la chica.

Pero al parecer no tuvo efecto, la rubia lo había tomado del brazo y lo había llevado a la pista. Toda esta escena había sido vista por un chico de cabello blanco como el invierno, que había desaparecido con la ayuda del viento para poder dirigirse a otro lugar, Berk.

Cuando el peliblanco vio una isla repleta de dragones, sabia que era el lugar que buscaba, voló por cada casa/cabaña que había en el lugar pero no pudo ver al castaño que buscaba, Hiccup.

Mientras tanto en Arendelle una chica de pelo castaño claro casi pelirrojo arrastraba a su hermana peliblanca, por los pasillos del castillo.

\- Hoy es el día - decía la chica de nombre Anna.

\- Lo sé - dijo Elsa con una sonrisa.

Ambas salieron del castillo y se dirigieron al bosque.

\- ¿Puedes? - dijo Anna.

\- Claro que sí - dijo Elsa.

Elsa con sus manos realizo una bola de nieve y la lanzo al cielo, haciendo que en toda esa parte del bosque nevara, Anna miraba maravillada.

**Se que es corto, pero es solo el inicio, gracias por leer ... dejen sus comentarios y dudas al respecto ;) BESOS Y CUIDENSE MUCHOS LECTORES.**


	2. Invitados

Mérida  
Entre en el comedor, mamá, papá y los tres diablillos ya estaban sentados en la mesa.

\- Buenos días, querida - dijo la reina Eleonor al verme entrar.

\- Buenos días, mamá - dije refregando uno de mis ojos.

\- Los lord están emocionados - dijo mi madre mientras veía una de las cartas que tenía en sus manos.

Y ahí estaba, nuevamente tocando un tema del cual no quería hablar, tan solo anoche me había enterado que los lords volverían a Dunbroch, por la decisión del corazón de la princesa.

\- En especial el hijo del lord Macintosh - dijo la reina sonriente.

\- ¿Qué? - dije atragantándome con el pan que estaba comiendo.

Fergus rió.

\- Le gustas al de la cabellera sedosa - dijo mi padre, apuntándome.

\- Más bien, al cabeza de escoba - dije antes de retirarme de la mesa y decir que saldría con Angus.

Me dirigí al establo donde Angus solía estar. Me monte sobre él y cabalgó, como solía hacer, hasta el centro del bosque, donde se encontraba las rocas en circulo.

Me acuesto en medio de estas y por primera vez en toda mi vida, comienzo a cantar.

_Allá donde el viento habla y el cielo es más azul._  
_Allá donde las estrellas te iluminan con su luz._  
_Correré, Volaré, Con el viento cabalgaré._  
_Volaré, Con el viento cabalgaré_.

Angus resopló de una manera molesta.

\- Lo siento, paso mucho tiempo con Rapunzel - dije excusando mi actuar.

Alguien rió a mus espalda provocando que volteará.

\- No sabia que la princesa de Dunbroch cantará - dijo el peliblanco.

\- Jack - dije al verlo sentado en una roca -¿Qué te trae por estos lugares ?

El peliblanco quedo con la boca abierta.

\- Sin golpes, ni lanzando flechas y cantando ¿Te encuentras bien Mérida? - dijo él.

\- Claro que Sí, es más me encuentro perfectamente - dije

Jack bajo de la roca y se colocó al lado de Angus.

\- He venido a entregarle esto, princesa - dijo haciendo una reverencia, mientras mostraba en una de sus manos un sobre.

\- ¿De quién es? - dije al ver que el sello no me era familiar.

\- De nuestra amiga Rapunzel - hizo una pausa - Nos ha invitado a su fiesta de cumpleaños número 22.

\- ¿Cuantos años tienes Jack? -

\- Lo suficiente como para ser tu tatarabuelo-  
Lo mire incrédula.

\- Tengo 745 años y sigo siendo más joven que tu - dijo apuntando mi rostro.

Era verdad, él seguía aparentando ser un chico de 16 años, mientras tanto yo, ya había cumplido los 20 años de antigüedad.

\- ¿Hiccup irá? - pregunté antes de que Jack saliera volando.

\- Él también preguntó por ti - dijo antes de desaparecer por uno de los portales de Norte.

-¿Por mí? - susurré.

Cabalgue devuelta al castillo.

\- Madre - dije entrando a su habitación.

\- ¿Si? - dijo.

\- En unos días Rapunzel estará de cumpleaños, me preguntaba si - dije pero fui interrumpida.

\- Claro que puedes, pero recuerda que la próxima semana vendrán los lords - dijo

\- Claro mamá -

Y en ese momento me di cuenta que era Lunes. El cumpleaños sería el Jueves.


	3. llegamos a Corona

HOLA DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y DUDAS. LEEN MIS PEQUEÑOS OSOS ... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

ELSA

\- Hoy es el gran día - oí gritar a mi hermana Anna desde la habitación continúa.

Nuevamente Anna se había quedado dormida, porque yo ya estaba vestida con el mismo traje de la coronación, solo que el peinado era diferente, esta vez utilizaba la trenza que de alguna forma me identificaba.

Anna por otro lado, se había vestido de la misma forma que el día que mostré mis poderes.

\- No estas emocionada - dijo Anna subiéndose al carruaje.

\- Claro que si - dije subiendo con la ayuda de Kristoff, el novio de Anna.

El cual se subió después de mi.

\- Es Rapunzel - dijo una Anna inquieta - ¿Cómo será? ¿Le gustarán los patos? ¿Comerá chocolate? ¿Y si no le gusta el chocolate? Eso sería una abominación - dijo llevándose dos manos a la cara, demostrando en su rostro lo más terrible que le podía suceder.

Yo solo asintió a sus preguntas.

HICCUP

\- Hoy es el día - dijo Astrid mientras colocaba una bolsa sobre Chimuelo - ¿Estas nervioso?

\- No - dije.

\- Pensé que sí, ya que no los veías hace mucho tiempo -.

\- Son solo tres años - dije con una sonrisa, para demostrar que todo iba a estar bien.

Pero la verdad era que si estaba nervioso, los grandes cuatros iban a reunirse nuevamente, y aun que no había visto a Rapunzel hace en días y a Jack también, me preocupaba como reaccionaría Mérida ya que me había alejado de su presencia por tres años a decir verdad en poco se cumplirían cuatro, sin estar a su lado.

\- Chimuelo ya esta listo - dijo Astrid- yo te seguiré con Tormentuela.

\- Esta bien -.

Me subí a Chimuelo y partimos nuestro viaje a el reino Corona.

MÉRIDA

\- Adiós mamá - me despedí con un beso en la mejilla.

\- Adiós papá - le di un beso en la frente.

\- Pequeños diablillos - me agaché a la altura de mis hermanos - en la cocina hay pasteles, cuídense.

-Adiós -.

Volví a decir, cuando estaba montada en Angus. Cabalgué hasta el bosque donde lancé una bola de cristal que me había dado norte cuando lo visite.

\- A Corona- grite al ver el portal abrirse.

Aceleré el paso de Angus y en un parpadeo estábamos donde queríamos.

-Auch - me queje ya que el aterrizaje no fue muy bueno, al llegar perdí el control de Angus y esté me boto cayendo al suelo con brusquedad y botando a ¿Alguien?

HICCUP

Iba volando con Chimuelo, cuando vimos un portal abrirse en uno de los cerros cerca del reino.

\- Es Jack - dije guiando a mi dragón al cerro para poder bajar.

Cuando el portal se abrió la cola de Chimuelo desequilibro a lo que venía saliendo de ahí, asiéndole que un bulto cayera sobre mí.

\- Auch- le oí quejarse.

Tenía mi casco puesto y eso amortiguó el golpe en mi cabeza. Aun que al parecer yo había amortiguado la caída de ¿Alguien?.

\- lo siento, pensé que nadie tomaba este camino - dijo levantándose.

Con ella de pie, y yo todavía en el suelo. Pude notar que su cabello era rojo como si el sol y el fuego juntos lo hubieran tocado.

\- realmente lo siento -dijo montando a su caballo.

Una vez que ella comenzó a cabalgar, me coloque de pie y busqué con la mirada a Chimuelo.  
No lo encontré hasta que salio de un arbusto, deduzco que todo ese tiempo. Chimuelo estuvo ahí escondido ya que si no fuera así la chica lo hubiera notado.

ELSA

\- ¿Ya llegamos? - preguntó Anna.

Kristoff dormía.

\- Ya llegamos - exclamé al ver al castillo.

Al bajarnos una chica de cabello rubio, nos daba la bienvenida junto a un chico moreno.

Se presentó como Rapunzel, nuestra prima y el joven como su esposo. 


	4. Chapter 4

RAPUNZEL

\- Dios mío, son mis primas... Elsa y Anna o Anna y Elsa. No importa quien se bajo primero del carruaje. Oh dios mío se vienen acercando, creo que me desmayaré o son gases, no, me invade la emoción... Creo que he sonreído demasiado desde que se bajaron me duelen los hoyuelos... Oh por primera vez en años a mis primas veré hoy.

\- Psis - susurro Eugene en mi oído - no se que esta pasando por tu mente, pero deberías comenzar a hablar.

\- ah si - dije y di unos pasos adelanté.

EUGENE

Las primas de Punzie llegaron y aun que al principio no sabían de que hablar. Yo le invite a Kristoff una cerveza, sin saber su nombre.

Dieron las nueve de la noche (9:00 pm) cuando Rapunzel entre en el bar del castillo y dijo.

\- Eugene, ellos aun no llegan -

\- ¿Qué?-.

\- Estoy preocupada -.

\- Lo sé, yo también me preocupo por ellos - dije abrazándola.

Ella correspondió el abrazo.

\- Mira quien esta ahí - dije apuntado hacia la ventana.

Rapunzel saco su cabeza de y dirigió . Al árbol.

\- Jack - dijo Rapunzel abriendo la ventana para dejarlo entrar.

\- Gracias a los dioses, por fin alguien abre las ventanas en este lugar - se quejó Jack.

Pero en ese momento me di cuenta que una chica de cabello alborotado, entraba a la habitación por la puerta de empleados.

\- Creo que tenemos nueva servidumbre - dije.

\- Mérida - grito mi esposa, cuando vio a la chica.

Ambas se abrazaron.

\- Mérida, tan solo un año sin verte y pienso que han sido más -.

\- lo mismo digo -

\- Te he extrañado mucho -.

\- ¿A mi no? - dijo Jack Frost interrumpiendo a las chicas.

\- También a ti Jack, aun que pasado unas horas -.

\- Pero admites que me extrañas-.

Mérida rió.

\- Tan vanidoso, como siempre -dijo la pelirroja.

\- Oigan vi a unas chicas muy lindas en la siguiente habitación - dijo Jack - ¿Porqué no vamos?

\- oh mis primas - dijo Rapunzel antes de llevarse a sus dos amigos a la habitación continua.

COMENTEN PARA SEGUIR ¿CÓMO VA HASTA AHORA? 


	5. Chapter 5

**CHICOS POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SI LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA SÍGANLA**

\- Chicos ellas son Elsa y Anna,mis primas - dijo Rapunzel mirando a Mérida y Jack. Para después darse vuelta y poder decir - Primas ella es Mérida, mi mejor amiga desde que salí de la torre, la mejor arquera que he conocido - Mérida sonrió - y el es Jack Frost el guardián de la diversión y la nieve.

\- Y novio de Elsa - agrego Anna.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo Elsa.

\- ¿Novia? - dijo Rapunzel.

\- Uau Jack ¿Hasta cuando ibas a guardar ese secreto? - dijo Mérida.

Anna reía al ver a las chicas llenar al peliblanco de preguntas.

\- Anna detén esto - susurro Elsa, la cual estaba roja como un tómate.

\- ¿Pero? - dijo Anna.

\- Sin peros - dijo Elsa.

\- Esta bien - Anna suspiro y dijo.

\- Es un malentendido, ellos no son novios, me he confundido - suspiro - pensé que así era porque hace unos días los había visto juntos.

Ambos chicos parecían verdaderos tomates.

\- A ver si entiendo - dijo Rapunzel - ¿Ustedes ya se conocían?

\- No - dijeron ambos.

\- ¿Entonces? - pregunto Mérida.

\- esta bien diré la verdad - dijo Anna - Elsa amaba ese cuento de Jack Frost que nos contaba mamá antes de dormir y ella soñaba con conocerlo y poder ambos hacer muñecos de nieve.

\- Anna - grito Elsa de la vergüenza.

\- ¿Poderes ? - dijo Jack pero su respuesta no obtuvo respuesta ya que todos figaban su vista en aquel que entraba en la habitación.

Su rostro lo cubría un casco y su cuerpo una armadura. Rapunzel corrió a abrazarlo.

\- Viniste - dijo Rapunzel.

Por otro lado, Mérida estaba anonadada con la presencia de él al igual que Elsa y Anna.

\- Psis - dijo Jack en el oído de Mérida - al parecer si se presentó.

\- ¿Quién? - susurró Mérida.

\- Hiccup-.

MÉRIDA

¿Hiccup? El chico con el que tropecé ¿Era Hiccup? Pero cómo no me di cuenta, que tonta soy... Claro que no me iba a dar cuenta está más guapo que nunca, y creo que todas lo notamos.

Suspiré.

\- Chimuelo - grite al verlo entrar en la habitación.

Corrí a abrazar al dragón.

\- Te he extrañado demasiado, ¿Tu me extrañaste? - dije rascándole su cabeza.

Chimuelo sonreía.

HICCUP

Nuevamente llegue tarde. Los dioses deben odiarme, después del incidente con el portal con la choca que se parecía a Mérida, Chimuelo se enterró una astilla en una de sus patas traseras y me costó retirarla.

Entre en la habitación y sentí que todos me miraban.

Rapunzel me abrazo y me fue a presentar con sus primas, cuando vi a Mérida correr a donde estaba Chimuelo, no puede evitar quedarle viendo por un rato, realmente extrañaba su presencia.

Salude a Anna y Elsa con un beso en la mejilla y fui con Jack.

\- Debes hablarle - susurro el peliblanco.

\- ¿A Mérida? - dije viendo como ella todavía jugueteaba con Chimuelo.

\- Claro que si -.

Me empujo con su báculo.  
Y Mérida miro la escena

\- Creo que tu jinete esta nervioso - dijo Mérida a Chimuelo.

Se me acerco.

\- Hola Hiccup, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Astrid? - pregunto Ella.

\- Bien gracias por preguntar -.

\- ¿Ustedes son novios? ¿Se pelearon? - pregunto Anna.

\- Anna no es imprudente - dijo Elsa.

\- No, no te preocupes Elsa - dijo Mérida, miro a Anna - Anna, no somos una pareja y solo no nos hemos visto desde hace tiempo.

\- ¿Qué? Pero si hacen una linda pareja - chillo Anna.

Mire a Mérida.  
No era la primera vez que alguien nos decía eso, y esa una de las razones de porque me aleje de ella. El rumor de que Mérida y yo eramos una pareja corrió lo suficientemente rápido como para que Astrid sintiera celos.

Sus celos eran insoportables y no dude en alejarme de Mérida lo más rápido posible para que estos rumores terminaran de una vez.  
Pero me excedí con el tiempo y pasaron años, años en los cuales tuve que fingir una sonrisa para demostrar que no extrañaba a nadie del grupo. Años en los cuales fortaleció la confianza entre Astrid y yo.

.. DEJEN SUS PENSAMIEN59


	6. Chapter 6

Las horas transcurrieron, todos los invitados estaban en la habitación celebrando el cumpleaños "privado" de la princesa de Corona.

\- Vamos al salón cojines - dijo Rapunzel.

\- ¿Cojines? - pregunto Elsa.

\- Es el salón principal, pero colocaron cojines gigantes para poder sentarnos - dijo Eugene siguiendo a Rapunzel, la cual ya se dirigía a esa habitación.

Todos los invitados se pararon y retiraron de esa habitación para poder entrar en la continúa.

\- Mérida - dijo una Rubia que había llegado unos minutos después de Hiccup.

\- ¿Sí Astrid? - dijo la pelirroja volteándose para quedar de frente a la chica.

\- ¿Ya estás comprometida? - pregunto una Astrid curiosa.

Esta pregunta captó la atención de Hiccup, el cual estaba pasando por al lado de las chicas.

\- ¿Tienes miedo de perder algo? - dijo Mérida.

\- No, es más me acabo de recordar que debemos dar una excelente noticia - dijo Astrid para luego entrar en la habitación.

Mérida suspiro y se dejo llevar por la envidia que le corría en las venas, Astrid tenía a Hiccup y no ella.

Sonrió ante el pensamiento de formar una familia junto al vikingo que en más de una vez la salvo.

\- ¿Porqué sonríes? - pregunto Hiccup, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- Solo pensaba en algo - respondió.

\- ¿En mi? - pregunto el castaño

\- No, estaba pensando en Macintosh - mintió.

\- ¿En el cabeza de escoba? - pregunto incrédulo.

\- Si ¿Celoso? -.

\- No creí que te gustará, alguien como él -.

\- Hay cosas que tu no sabes de mi - dijo Mérida antes de entrar a la habitación.

Mérida se dirigió al cojín de color celeste.

\- ¿Esta ocupado? - dijo al ver a Elsa al lado del cojín.

\- No, adelante siéntate - dijo ella.

Todos reían y conversaban de la ocurrido.  
De pronto cuatro sirvientes entraron en la habitación con una gran pastel.

\- Es hora de cantar - dijo Anna emocionada.

\- Esperen - grito Astrid.

Todos la miraron

-Debo - miro a Hiccup - Debemos decir algo - dijo ella.

\- Si -dijo Hiccuo ante lo que Astrid decía.

Todos se miraron buscando una respuesta.

\- Astrid y yo - dijo Hiccup para luego ser interrumpido por Astrid.

\- Nos casáremos - grito Astrid.

\- Oh dios mío - exclamo Rapunzel para luego abrazarlos.

\- impactada ¿No? - le dijo Jack a Mérida, para luego ir a felicitar a su amigo.

-Felicidades - dijo Mérida después de que todos los demás.

\- Ahora a cantar - dijo Anna.

\- Si a Cantar - exclamo Mérida.

Las velas del pastel se encendieron y las luces de la habitación se apagaron.  
Empezaron a cantar la canción, Rapunzel apagó las velas y una sombra proveniente de toda esa oscuridad exclamó.

\- Que sus deseos se hagan realidad, princesa -.

Jack apunto a alguna parte de la habitación con su báculo.

\- Eugene enciende las luces - susurro Rapunzel.

Él encendió cada vela que encontró a mano.

\- Pitch Black - dijo Elsa.

\- Oh no aléjate de mi hermana - dijo Anna colocando a Elsa detrás de ella.

\- que lindo tienen miedo - dijo el hombre de tez oscura y con una bata negra.

\- Yo no te tengo miedo - dijo Mérida.

\- oh querida ¿sin armas? - Pitch sonrió.

\- Me puedo defender sin arco y flecha - dijo Mérida segura de sus palabras.

\- Claro que puedes defenderte sin esas cosas - pitch se acerco a la pelirroja - Y dime ¿Ya te casaste con el vikingo?

Hiccup miro a Mérida.

\- Sabes más que nadie que ya no están esos sentimiento en mi corazón -.

\- En el de él si - Pitch miro a Hiccup - ¿O me equivoco?.

\- Vete - dijo Hiccup - Si no tienes nada bueno que hacer Vete.

\- Vete Pitch - dijo Elsa apuntando con sus manos al señor de las sombras.

\- oh - Pitch miro a Elsa y a Jack - nieve.

\- Vete - dijo Jack empuñando aun más su báculo.

\- No me iré a ninguna parte - suspiro - a no ser que

\- Ya tienes mi alma ¿Qué mas quieres? - dijo Mérida y Elsa al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Tu también? - dijeron ambas.

\- Si - respondieron al unísono.

\- Oh mis chicas porqué no se dejan llevar por el miedo - dijo extendiendo ambas manos a las chicas.

Ambas se miraron.

\- eso es un no - pitch suspiro - esta bien, pero no digan que se lo advertí.

El señor sombra desapareció en una nube de arena negra.

\- ¿Mérida? - dijo Hiccup con miedo.

\- Solo es un alma - se excusó ella.

\- ¿Cuando se la entregaron? - pregunto Rapunzel.

-Cuando te sientes sola y lo único que quieres es compañía - dijeron ambas al unísono.

\- Pero Mérida siempre estuviste con nosotros - dijo Rapunzel - ¿Por qué?

\- Estuve contigo y Jack -.

\- Hiccup ¿Por qué la abandonaste? - pregunto Rapunzel.

\- yo ... Yo - dijo él nervioso.

\- No lo interrogues - dijo Mérida - lo hecho, hecho está.

\- ¿Elsa? - dijo Anna - ¿Por qué?

\- Mi corazón se había roto - dijo ella.

\- oh Elsa no quería que esto terminara así - dijo Jack - lo lamento.

\- ¿Realmente salieron? - dijo Mérida - Pensé que era una broma.

\- saben me iré a dormir - dijo Rapunzel saliendo de la habitación.

\- Gracias arruinaron todo - dijo Eugene yendo detrás de su esposa.

\- Yo también me iré a dormir - dijo Anna saliendo junto a Kristoff.

\- Creo que deben conversar - dijo Astrid antes de retirarse.

Y los cuatro chicos estaban solos.

\- Te extrañe, pero Pitch lleno ese espacio vacío que habías dejado - dijo Mérida.

-Mérida, no te he podido olvidar - dijo él.

\- ¿Entonces porqué no regresaste? - .

Hiccup no respondió.

\- Lo sabía, sigues teniendo miedo y yo tengo miedo ha perderte -.

\- Mérida - susurró.

\- Te odio Hiccup - dijo Ella antes de salir de la habitación.

\- Mérida no - dijo siguiéndola.

Esta vez lo peliblancos se que daban en la habitación.

\- Jack no tienes que explicar nada... Tu ya dejaste en claro tu elección -.

\- Era un niño - dijo él.

\- Aun así elegiste a Tooth, y yo elegí a la oscuridad-.

\- Elsa, no debiste elegir la opción más fácil -.

\- Y tu tampoco - dijo ella.

\- ¿Sigues teniendo tus poderes? -.

\- El tomó gran parte de ello... Tengo miedo Jack -.

Jack abrazó a Elsa.

\- Todo se arreglará - dijo el en su oído.

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS PARA SESEGUIR LA HISTORIA **


	7. Chapter 7

\- Mérida - dijo Elsa deshaciendo el abrazo con Jack.

\- ¿Qué tiene Mérida? - preguntó Jack

\- Ha salido corriendo ¿Verdad? - dijo Elsa.

Jack asintió.

\- Oh no - dijo una Elsa asustada.

\- ¿Qué sucede Elsa? - dijo Jack al ver que la chica de pelo blanco corría por los pasillos del castillo.

\- Necesito encontrar a Mérida - dijo Elsa.

Mientras tanto una pelirroja le cerraba la puerta en la cara a un Hiccup lleno de dudas.

\- Mérida abre la puerta - dijo Hiccup desesperado.

\- No, vete Hiccup - dijo ella - solo vete.

\- No me iré a ninguna parte, ahora abre-.

\- Dejame sola -.

\- Hiccup- grito Elsa.

Cuando Elsa llego a donde Hiccup se encontraba hizo que este se alejará de la puerta.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste a Mérida? - preguntó Elsa.

\- Solo la verdad -.

\- Por favor vete con Jack -.

Ambos chicos se miraron buscando una respuesta.

\- Arreglaré las cosas con ella, por favor váyanse -.

Y cuando Elsa vio que los Chicos se alejaban lo suficiente como para no escuchar la conversación. Ella dijo.

\- Por favor abre soy yo -.

Mérida abrió la puerta y vio hacia ambos lados para empujar a la peliblanca hacia la habitación y poder cerrar la puerta con llave.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste a Jack? - preguntó Mérida.

\- Que le he extrañado demasiado y que tenía miedo - dijo Elsa - Ahora dime tú, ¿Qué le dijiste a Hiccup?

Mérida no respondió.

\- Esta bien no digas nada... Debemos hallar la forma de volver a la normalidad, Elsa -.

Mérida asintió.

~ flashback ~

\- Pitch vete - dijo Mérida al ver a una sombra formarse en humano.

\- No me iré, es más he traído a alguien para que no te sientas sola - dijo este dando unos pasos a la derecha para dejar ver a una chica de pelo blanco con traje de hielo.

\- Verás - prosiguió Pitch - ella también se sentía sola y ambas necesitan compañía - dijo para desaparecer en una nube de arena negra y dejar a los dos chicas solas.

\- ¿Quién eres? - dijo la pelirroja.

\- Soy Elsa, reina de arendelle - dijo la peliblanca.

\- yo soy Mérida, princesa de Dunbroch -.

Y así ambas chicas se conocieron y se comenzaron a ser amigas.

\- deberás Hans hizo eso -.

\- Si - dijo Elsa.

\- Uau - exclamo la pelirroja.

\- ¿Y cuéntame de los grandes cuatro ? - dijo ella con una sonrisa.

\- Oh si - dijo la pelirroja acomodándose en su asiento.

Así pasaron los días y las noches en las cuales aparecía Pitch trayendo a una chica de pelo blanco para pasar el tiempo con Mérida.

\- ¿Pitch te gusta Elsa? - se atrevió a decir Mérida.

Pitch se sonrojó.

\- te gusta Elsa, pitch esta enamorado - molestaba la pelirroja al señor sombra.

\- y yo veo que ya no me tienes miedo -.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? -.

\- No me apuntas con tu arco o una espada -.

\- oh, quería darte las gracias por presentarme a mi nueva amiga -.

\- de nada - dijo asiendo una reverencia- ¿Sabes el saludo secretos de amigas?

\- ¿Existe? - dijo Mérida sonriente.

\- Si ¿Te lo enseño? -.

\- Claro -

Y pasaron la noche aprendiendo un saludo secreto, un saludo oscuro y único. A la mañana siguiente Pitch mando a Elsa a la misma hora de siempre.

\- Sabes Elsa... Pitch me enseño algo -.

En ese momento el señor de las sombras apareció.

\- ¿Ya se saludaron? - dijo Pitch.

\- No todavía no - dijo Elsa

Ambas hicieron el saludo secreto que pitch le había enseñado y dijeron unas palabras.

\- Eso es - susurro Pitch.

Ambas pestañearon y sintieron una chispa recorrer por sus cuerpos, para luego desmayarse.

\- Solo resta esperar - dijo Pitch acomodándose en la cama de la princesa de Dunbroch.

Pasaron horas cuando ambas despertaron.

\- ¿Qué paso? - dijo Mérida.

\- No lo sé - dijo Elsa - ¿Tengo tu vestido?.

Y con esa palabras ambas se miraron al rostro.

Mérida grito.

\- Estas en mi cuerpo- exclamo Elsa.

\- no, Pitch ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto Mérida en el cuerpo de Elsa.

\- Han jugado con magia negra -.

\- Pero podemos revertirlo, ¿Verdad? - pregunto Elsa en el cuerpo de Mérida.

\- No - dijo él.

~ fin flashback ~

\- Pero el dijo que no había cura - dijo Mérida.

\- Solo cálmate Elsa, no quiero que vean a Mérida lanzando hielos por todas partes - dijo Elsa.

\- Esta bien - Mérida suspiro- pero no vuelvas a interferir en mis pensamientos, no logro sacarme de la cabeza la imagen de Hiccup casi desnudo.

\- Lo siento Elsa -.

**d**Dejen sus comentarios ¿Les gusta como va la historia?


	8. Chapter 8

Aun qué Elsa me había dicho que ella se levantaba tarde al igual que Anna, omití su comentario y me levante temprano.

\- Señorita Elsa - dijo una sirvienta de Corona - tan temprano, es decir, las ordenes de Rapunzel era preparar su desayuno cerca de las 11 de la mañana.

\- No se preocupe - dije con amabilidad - ¿Sabe dónde se encuentra el establo?

\- Sí, cerca del granero ¿La acompaño? -.

\- No, no se preocupe lo encontraré sola - dije saliendo de la cocina.

Y ahí estaba justo como había dicho la sirvienta, cerca del granero.  
Elsa sonrió al ver a Angus ahí.

\- ¡Angus! - y lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de la peliblanca.

Angus relincho de felicidad.

\- Yo también te he extrañado- exclamo entre sollozos - ven vamos a cabalgar.

Le saco la montura que el animal llevaba puesta y se subió al animal.

\- Arre - dijo para acelerar el paso de Angus.

Elsa junto a Angus pasaron a gran velocidad por el pueblo para luego llegar a un bosque que desembocaba cerca de un rio, donde Elsa fue a pescar.

\- Una reina con un caballo que no le pertenece y pescando... Es raro de ver ¿No? - dijo una voz.

\- Sabes que no es así - dijo Elsa volteándose para ver a la persona.

\- Si - dijo Hiccup- ¿Mérida te enseño?.

\- Si algo - Elsa agacho a la cabeza - Hiccup.

\- ¿Si? - dijo él.

\- ¿Cómo deshaced un hechizo? -.

\- No sabría decirte pero Mérida siempre los deshace - dijo él.

\- Es verdad siempre lo hago - susurro Elsa.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Hiccup.

\- Ya se que debo hacer - dijo Elsa montando a Angus - Gracias Hiccup - dijo antes de comenzar a cabalgar en dirección al Castillo de Corona.

**COMENTEN PARA SEGUIR LA HISTORIA ? ALGUNA DUDA?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Para los que no me entendieron.  
SÍ, Mérida es Elsa y Elsa es Mérida.  
Esto explica porque Mérida siempre se altera,no noto que con el chico que había chocado era Hiccup y andaba cantando por el bosque, cual princesa Disney jaja.** **Ambas chicas al pasar tanto tiempo juntas supieron sus actividades diarias y se dieron cuentas que ambas tenían personalidades completamente diferente. ** **Lo "divertido" de esto, es que los pensamientos son escuchados por ambas. ** **Ejemplo: Si Mérida piensa en formar una familia con Hiccup, Elsa también tendrá ese "pensamiento" ya que esta en el cuerpo de Mérida.** **¿Me entienden?.** **** Elsa al estar en otro cuerpo se siente insegura de sus poderes, lo que provoca que estos se descontrolen ( como al inicio de la película Frozen).  
Elsa sabe de Macintosh ya que Mérida le había comentado que había comenzado a recibir cartas del primogénito del clan Macintosh. (Lo cual lo utiliza para desviar conversaciones con Hiccup, como habrán notado)** **ALGUNA DUDA? QUE PAREJAS LES GUSTARÍA QUÉ APARECIERAN EN LA HISTORIA? DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS**


End file.
